Bloody Twins
by Lily in the Water
Summary: Michelle and Anna cause some trouble.


Title - Bloody Twins  
Paring - No paring.  
Summery - Olivia and Giles' daughters cause some trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MICHELLE ELIZABETH! ANNA MARIE! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Giles yelled. He should have never have given his daughters those candy bars. He also never should have brought them to work. Travers was going to have his head. As soon as his daughters saw the weapons, they took off. Well Anna took off. Michelle probably made a game out of that. Anna ran terrified. Michelle just chased her laughing. Giles had chased them for 5 minutes before her lost them. He saw one of his friends James walking by. He ran to him.  
"Did you see my daughters? They ran away and I can't find them." Giles panted. James looked at him sympathetically.  
"Yes, they ran by shouting some thing about a blasted axe. You must really learn to control your children." James told him. Giles sighed. He was never going never going to find them at this rate. He sighed and took off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna and Michelle held hands as they walked through the hallways. They were both dressed up in dresses. Anna's was a light pink. She had on tights and black shiny shoes. She long black hair fell to her back. She looked like a young lady. All proper. Michelle looked the same. Only her dress was a light blue. The other watchers didn't notice them. Michelle led the way. Anna followed. Michelle was the bossy twin. She liked taking charge. She didn't like following rules. Anna was the perfect lady. She was shy and hung back. And she agreed over whatever her twin said. She didn't like getting in trouble. Michelle however was loved trouble. It basically followed her around. They walked hand in hand until they came upon the big doors. The twins looked at each other and entered. Even Anna could never resist a mystery. As they entered they saw they were in the kitchen. There were only like 3 chefs in there. And very busy.  
"Ohhhh.....This is going to be so sweet." Michelle grinned devilishly. She rubbed her palms together in mock evil. Anna looked at her twin.  
"No Michelle. We promised Daddy we would behave." She reminded her sister. Her sister didn't hear her though. She was already looking for something to play with.  
"Ohhhh! Look it! Its daddy's drinks!" Michelle looking at a table full of wine bottles. Anna giggled. She was getting into the mood. She and Michelle climbed on the table. Anna being Anna fell over and knocked into her sister. Michelle let out a screech and fell back. She slammed her fist on the table causing several of the bottles to come flying off. They fell on the floor and broke. Michelle was helping Anna get up when they heard running. Michelle looked around quick and found a hiding place. It was under the table with a pretty table cloth.  
"Come on Anna, before we are caught." Michelle whispered while pulling her sister along. They huddled under the table while they heard angry voices.  
"Bloody Hell! What happened?"  
"Must be those two bloody twins that Mr. Giles has."  
"Both are such a nuisance."  
"Did you see them? My daughters?" Giles came in panting. Anna grinned.  
"Daddy!" she said a little too loudly. Michelle clamped a hand over her twin's mouth.  
"SHHHHH!!" she said in a loud whisper. The footsteps seemed to get closer. They looked at each other and gulped. The table cloth was torn off and they found themselves looking at 4 very angry grown-ups. Anna flashed her grin at daddy.  
"There you are daddy!" she said innocently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The twins sat on the couch; half listening to the lecture daddy was giving them. Well Anna was. Michelle was thinking what was for dinner tonight. Daddy was very mad.  
"Daddy, me and Michelle are very sorry. But we were bloody bored." Anna told her daddy. Michelle snapped back and gave her a daddy a small smile. She gave her daddy the "I'm sorry" look and her daddy gave both of them a hug.  
"Please don't tell mommy!" Michelle pleaded to her dad.  
"Don't tell mommy what?" Their mommy said from the doorway.  
"That the girls were excellent today during the presentation." Daddy said, coming to their rescue. He winked at them and led mommy into the kitchen. The twins looked at each other.  
"That was a close one." They said in tandem. 


End file.
